The present invention relates to light aircraft and pertains particularly to landing gear assembly for ultralight foot launchable aircraft.
Ultralight aircraft, typically referred to as hang gliders, have been known for a long time, since at least as early as the early days of manned flight. Such hang gliders are normally foot launched and do not include landing gear structure.
Many of such ultralight aircraft have been modified in recent years to accept small internal combustion engines resulting in the aircraft becoming a powered aircraft. Such aircraft must have some support assembly somewhat similar to landing gear; and it is desirable that such aircraft also be capable of being foot launchable and foot landed, as well as wheel landed. It is desirable to have tricycle landing gear for such aircraft, yet have the aircraft still capable of foot launching.